The present invention relates to a latch assembly for holding a vehicle endgate in a closed position. More particularly, it relates to such a latch assembly that will prevent the latch pin from disengaging when the vehicle is in motion and is subject to vibration.
A conventional latch pin retaining system for a trailer endgate has two retaining tubes, one of which is connected to the rear of the trailer and the second of which is connected to the endgate. With this system, when the endgate is in a closed position, the two retaining tubes are in alignment. Such a system is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, to secure the endgate in this closed position, the latch pin is inserted through the aligned retaining tubes. One drawback of this conventional system is that, when the trailer hits a bump, pot hole, or the like, the resulting impact can cause the pin to bounce or launch out of the retaining tubes.
There is a need, therefore, for an endgate retainer pin assembly that addresses the foregoing problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.